Motion transmitting cable assemblies or control cables include push-pull cables and rotating cables. Such cables may include a flexible core element slidably disposed within an outer sheath or conduit. The ends of the cables are connected between a drive member and a driven member such that movement of the drive member is transmitted to and causes a corresponding movement of the driven member. Typical applications of control cables in vehicles include, but are not limited to, parking brakes, throttle control, hood releases, gas tank door cables, brake releases, trunk releases, seat controls, powered actuators and transmission shifter cables.
Vibrations can be transmitted between the drive and driven members along the core element and/or the conduit. In the example of an automotive transmission shift lever assembly, vibrations can be transmitted along the shifter cable from the transmission to the shifter assembly in the automobile cockpit and undesirably may be noticeable to occupants of the automobile. In other applications it may be desirable to adjust the actuation force needed to move the core element relative to the conduit to, for example, improve shift feel.